To Belong: A Teen Titans Story Based on Twilight
by TeenTitansFreakFan
Summary: Kori Anders is a musical prodigy and has been accepted to one of the most prestigious music schools in the country . For her, the hardest thing is leaving everything behind. She has moved more than once and doesn't expect anything new happen at Jump...
1. Chapter 1

The plane ride was rough, and even though the trip was only an hour , it felt like forever. It has been only 3 hours since I arrived in Jump. Since I left. Left the only home I have ever known.

Flashback

I walked down the corridor slowly, I got to school early so that I could avoid seeing…

"Kori!!"

Oh, no

"Hey Ali what's up??

_I have been trying to avoid you all day , and I still see you .. Argh…_

"You seem pretty quiet today, cause your usually the hyper and hysterical one, I'm supposed to be the emo and cynical one"

"I've been accepted into the Julliard School of Music"

"OMG!! Isn't that the school you have ALWAYS dreamed of going to? I feel so happy for you!"

"Ali, the thing is that's not what I'm worried about…."

"Then…. What??"

"Ali, Julliard is in Jump City….. "

"SO??"

"Ali, I'm moving"


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay, people this is the WORST thing I have ever written. It is probably the worst thing anyone was ever read . I only posted this to see if anyone is interested in the story and I just want to know if I should go on. I have the story all in my head .. but I can't put it in words ******

**I APOLOGIZE IF THIS WAS A COMPLETE WASTE OF YOUR TIME AND WILL PROMISE TO NEVER EVER WRITE OR ATTEMPT TO WRITE A STORY AND JUST STICK TO REVIEWING!!**

**IM SO SORRY ******


	3. Chapter 3: We meet and new beginnings

Ok , firstly thank you guys for the support

Ok , firstly thank you guys for the support . You guys cheered me up when I was down  This chapter is dedicated to **karinchanx3**, **RobStar4ever and chittychittybangbang16 . **

**Thank you guys so much for the support !! LOVE YOU GUYS!! **

Please bear with me you guys this is my first fanfiction, and I didn't plan on writing anyway so …

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans … and if I did I would make a SEASON SIX

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This is in Kori's POV

The city is so different here. California was a bustling city with beautiful beaches, hot weather and lots and LOTS of tourists, but here in Jump it's less complex and more of a town than a city.

No wonder a lot of people don't move here…

_Well, Jump City HERE I AM._

I'm here to stay with my friend Raven , she gave me her address and I have spent hours searching for her house. When I was walking by though , I saw this huge structure and .. wait… its shaped like a giant T?? Who lives in a house shaped like a T?? Well, whoever they are, they must be a bunch of freaks.

I suddenly stopped .. wait … the address that Raven gave me…OMG .. she lives there…..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I made my way silently to the giant "T", _and she had to live on an island off the coast in a giant T. Great. _There was so much going through my head at the moment, how could Raven live in this HUGE house by herself?? By the looks of it , she seemed pretty well off. When I reached the door , I took a deep breath , sighed and prepared to make my entrance.

Raven was at the door when I came in, her face now twisted up into a rare smile , "Hey, Kori how was the ride ??"

"Not bad . Raven don't tell me you live here by yourself"

" I don't" she replied in her monotone voice

"Really?"

" Trust me its more than just me here … in fact there's …"

"DUDE!!" yelled a unfamiliar voice.

"HEY RAE , want to play stankball with us, we'll let you be referee and …. WHOA.. DUDE !! RAE! Who's the hot girl ??"

I turned to see the face the voice belonged too. I froze. It was a boy maybe 13 or 14 with dark forest green eyes. He was wearing what looked like a uniform mainly purple with black stripes on the sides and he wore a silver belt around his waste, but.. that wasn't the thing I was really shocked about. The thing that made me freeze was that he was GREEN. Like literally GREEN. Like his skin was GREEN. That was the single most unusual thing I had EVER seen. Not only that , he had POINTY EARS .

Ok, what kind of person is green AND has pointy ears? What kind of friends is Raven making these days??

I snapped out of my thoughts when Raven tapped her feet on the ground and waved her hand in front of me.

"Uh, earth to Kori , are you still there ??" she said impatiently

Raven wasn't the most kindest and patient of all people.

"Uh, yeah , I was just thinking about .. um…. BUNNIES!!"

"RIGHT…." Raven replied boredly.

"Ok, Kori , this is Beast Boy , Beast Boy this is Kori , ok now you guys know each other so deal with it"

Beast Boy came up to me excitedly and shook my hand until it nearly fell off. "DUDE!! Rae never told me that she had such a hot friend .. anyway I'm Beast Boy " he said all in a blur. He was jumping up and down when he spoke.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Rae, say it again and I promise you will never…." Raven's speech was cut off by another voice

"YO, WHAT"S GOING ON THERE BB??" the loud and booming voice called

"BB, I KNOW YOU HAVE THE BALL AND I WANT IT… Hey Raven , who's the new girl?? I didn't know we were recruiting new members … hey what can she…"

The voice was cut off by Raven who had put her hand over the stranger's mouth. I turned to face her again this time , a HUGE guy about 17 or 18 was there. He was half METAL and was the tallest guy I had ever seen.

"Hey lil' lady, what's up , my name is Cyborg"

"Oh , HI!! My name is Kori Anders " I said with a smile, if I was going to stay here I might as well make some friends . Right?

As I was greeting Cyborg and getting to know him more , thoughts rushed through my head.

Recruiting?? What did he mean by recruiting ??

My thoughts were once again interrupted, this time not by a voice , but by the sound of a auto door opening.

It must be another one of Raven's friends , I should say hi

I whirled around to greet him or her , my heart stopped.

That's when I saw _him_.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

I know this chapter sucked so much , I suck at writing , but I wanted to see where the story would take me REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
